


Первый шаг

by Fausthaus



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Никто никогда не решал за меня, когда мне жить.





	Первый шаг

Я никогда не знал, когда нужно поставить точку. Ни в детстве, когда мы со старшим братом решали, кто из нас главнее и кого больше любят родители. Ни в школе, когда я никому не позволял становиться на ступень выше меня. Ни во Вьетнаме, где из меня пытались сделать пушечное мясо. Ни в Ньюарке, где меня пытаются сейчас сломать. 

Я всегда отвечал за свои поступки сам. Я никогда не позволял никому решать за себя. И именно в этом моя сила. И моя же слабость. Но именно поэтому я еще не сдох в какой-нибудь канаве, рассматривая яркие мескалиновые сны. Именно поэтому я еще не спился в ближайшем к участку баре. Именно поэтому меня еще не пристрелили, а я не пустил себе пулю в лоб. Я всегда думал, что страх – это уже давно пройденный мною этап. Я не знал, как может быть страшно просто жить. Когда я вернулся домой, мне было наплевать на то, что говорят обо мне люди. Мне было неинтересно, сколько грязи можно на меня вылить. Мою радость принимали за равнодушие. Мое молчание – за безразличие. Мою боль – за издевку. А мое желание начать все сначала никто не принимал всерьез. Я остался один. И мне не следовало ничего менять. 

Но я не смог. Я все же очень хотел жить, а не выживать. Верить, а не постоянно оглядываться, видя во всех окружающих врагов. Вдыхать полной грудью не только запах пороховой гари. Слышать не только крики боли и вопли проклятий. Я хотел узнать, как можно просто удивляться, просто радоваться, просто наслаждаться. Просто жить. Как в детстве.

Мое желание исполнилось. Но цена была слишком высока даже для меня. Потому что вновь вернулся тот детский страх, который постоянно выигрывал битву с разумом. Вместо любви я получил предательство. Вместо счастья – боль. Вместо радости – унижение. И все венчает страх.

Но я знаю, как от него избавиться. Нужно просто забыть обо всем, чему научила меня «мирная» жизнь. Это оказалось гораздо легче, чем я думал. Вырвать прочь из сердца все, что причиняет боль и вызывает страх. Забыть о тех, кто предает меня одним своим существованием. И снова разучиться жить.

Возможно, когда-нибудь, я пожалею об этом решении. Может быть, потом мне станет противно от собственных поступков. Наверно, меня возненавидят. Но, если честно, мне все равно, что будет потом. Имеет значение только здесь и сейчас. Когда я делаю первый шаг, чтобы вновь остаться одному. Никто никогда не решал за меня, когда мне жить. И черта с два, кто-то за меня решит, когда мне умирать. 


End file.
